Dos vidas por Una
by marauderchik
Summary: Esta historia es de un amigo UU Cuenta la historia desde que Lily y James salen de Hogwarts hasta que son asesinados por Voldemort... Disfrutenla !


**Capitulo Nº 1: Iniciando el Fin**

Eran las 7 de la tarde y el sol iba decayendo.. Una muchacha joven, tez blanca y ojos verde brillantes se dejaba caer en un sofa cansada.

Por fin.. -se quedo alli, acostada, unos minutos para luego incorporarse. Al momento, alguien entro a la habitacion vacia a no ser por las cajas- Remus - dijo y sonrio. El aludido sonrio tambien y se acerco a ella.-

Lil.. -la abrazo- que gusto verte, no sabes cuanto.-

Te hemos extrañado, donde has estado?- pregunto mientras salia al patio, seguida por el muchacho.-

Aqui, alla.. -dijo vagamente. Ella lo miro interrogante mientras se sentaba en la escalerilla del patio trasero- Ya sabes. Nadie acepta a un hombre-lobo. Por muy inteligente que sea- la imito y se sento tambien.-

Con que es eso...- su mirada se dirigio a los arbustos que la recien adquirida casa poseia- Remus...- empezo, pero el la interrumpio.-

No te preocupes, Lil -sonrio tristemente- Es solo por un tiempo.-

Estoy segura de ello- agrego.-

Ya pasara -sonrio nuevamente- Pero bueno.. y James? He venido a verle y el no esta?

James- dijo ofendida Lily- No se. Ni idea donde se metio- respondio cortante.-

Lily...-el licantropo la miro divertido- No me digas que han vuelto a pelear!.-

No peleamos! El peleo! -se cruzo de brazos infantilmente a pesar de que sabia que para discutir eran necesarias dos personas.-

Remus! -Un chico de cabellos negros azabache acompañado de otro muy parecido aparecieron como de la nada.-

Cornamenta, Canuto! -el chico se levanto y llego hasta ellos- Y bien chicos, que tal?.-

Bien!- respondio Sirius alegre- Hey, Lil, no me digas que estas enfadada! Si tan solo fue una bromita..-puso cara de angelito.-

Remus rio de la cara puesta por Sirius y de la discusion que Lily acababa de empezar con el. Luego miro a James, quien se encogio de hombros.

Vamos, que solo tengo 17.. y algo - sonrio travieso- Canuto, dejala ya. Vamos, Lunatico.-

Se detuvieron frente a los dos muchachos que seguian peleando.

Amargada- Sirius la miro desafiante.-

Inmaduro!- respondio Lily y le saco la lengua.-

Mira quien es el inmaduro!- dijo y comenzo a reir.-

Basta ya.. Como hacer que se lleven bien?- pregunto James sonriente.-

De ninguna manera!- dijeron a duo y se cruzaron de brazos.-

Bueno, bueno.. Ya esta.. -Remus rio tambien y contagio su risa a la pelirroja que termino sonriendo.-

Entraron a la casa y se sentaron en el suelo de la sala.

Por cierto- dijo Lupin luego de un rato- y Colagusano? ((rata... askerosa!))

La verdad.. ni idea- Sirius sonrio- No le vemos desde hace tiempo ya.-

Que extraño...- comento Remus- No es de los que desaparecen asi.-

Claro que no. Menos si tiene Guardaespaldas- agrego Lily y sonrio.-

No somos guardaespaldas!- dijo James.-

Raro.. Adivina que. Es justo lo que parecen! Por lo menos tu y el creido ese- señalo a Sirius.-

Oye!- se quejo el señalado.-

James, que broma le gastaste a Lil?- pregunto curioso Remus.-

Nada.. digo, nada importante- sonrio- A que no, Lil?.-

Estos dos retardados me hicieron creer que habia sido rechazada en la Academia de Aurores..- explico entre divertida y enojada.-

Eso significa que...?- comenzo el licantropo.-

Siiii! Quede!- respondio emocionada a la vez que se abrazaban de nuevo.-

James miro la escena unos segundos y luego agrego:

Yo tambien!- señalo James.-

Tu no importas, te metiste por seguirme

No es asi..! -inflo el pecho- McGonagall me dijo que seria un excelente auror.-

Cuanto le pagaste?- pregunto Lily, feliz de poder seguir discutiendo.-

Nada, lo dijo porque es cierto- se hizo el ofendido- Tu no me quieres..-

Claro que no!.-

Entonces si?.-

Por supuesto que no te quiero!- respondio y se largo a reir junto con Lupin.-

No entiendo para que vivimos juntos!.-

Viven.. o.O Viven juntos?- pregunto Lupin mirando a ambos.-

Nooo.. Con el creido tambien- sonrio.-

Y contigo, Lunatico!.-

Eh.. o.O conmigo? Yo que, Sirius?.-

Pues.. donde piensas quedarte? Desde que salimos de Hogwarts, hace mes y medio que no te vemos..-

No lo habia pensando.. pero aqui no.-

Por que?.-

No.. no malentiendan.. Cornamenta, no es por ti ni por los chicos.. Es por.. por mi problema- dijo apenado.-

Aaaah... eso!- entendió James quitándole importancia.-

Si.. "eso".-

Remus- el exbuscador se puso serio- de partida "eso", como tu lo llamas, no es un problema. Forma parte de ti, entiendes? Y por ningun motivo ni en ningun caso te vas de aqui, has comprendido?.-

Lily sonrio. James podia tener miles, si querian millones de defectos, pero sus virtudes eran tan unicas que opacaban todo aquello. Llevaban medio año saliendo y aun no se explicaba como era que no habia visto aquello antes.. "Ya recuerdo", penso y recordo el colegio.. los maestros, James molestando, los terrenos, James molestando, las clases, James molestando, el Quidditch, James molestando.. Sintio que la abrazaban por detras, estaba dispuesta a golpearlo si llegase a ser Sirius, como le gustaba molestar! Sin embargo...

Lo siento- le susurró James al oido- Pero no entiendo como pensaste que no quedarias, hubiese sido insolito, sabes?

Lily sonrio y como sola respuesta se volteo y lo beso tiernamente.

Comenzare a hacer bromas mas seguido- sugirio James sonriendo.-

Ejem, ejem.. -Sirius se hizo notar- Hey, tortolitos, paren ya que me da como algo en el estomago.-

Que pasa, Canuto? -pregunto James y abrazo a la pelirroja por la cintura- Pero si tu tienes a Brooke.-

Tenia, Cornamenta, tenia -sonrio abiertamente- sabes? los compromisos.. no son lo mio -dijo divertido y haciendose el loco.-

Lo mio menos jejeje- agrego Remus.-

A que mi novia es la mas linda!- James recalco "mi" abiertamente.-

Propiedad tuya no soy, no te pases de listo Potter- la muchacha se hizo la ofendida.-

Oh, vamos.. Es solo un decir. Tu sabes a que me refiero...-

Claro que lo sabe.. la crees de ella xD.-

Como sea.. estoy muerta.. para lo que ayudaron estos dos hoy.. Me voy a dormir, chicos- se despidio de Sirius.. casi le pega por cargante pero se resistio. Luego a Remus, a quien abrazo como un hermano- Te quedas, vale?- el asintió y ella dijo "buenas noches" a James .-

Lily dormia hace dos horas ya.. Tres de los Merodeadores estaban inmersos en una conversación poco agradable..

... Voldemort gana poder dia a dia, James- Remus lo miraba de soslayo.-

Lo se, Lunático, lo se..-

Sera mejor estar prevenidos, no chicos?- pregunto Sirius, serio (algo extraño en el).-

Prevencion sera una palabra muy comun en algun tiempo. Los magos comienzan a atemorizarse. Nadie entabla amistad con personas desconocidas y la desconfianza acapara terreno..-

Que haremos? Que haremos si..?.-

Nada. Porque nada pasara, no lo.. No lo permitire. Jamas, Sirius, jamas.-

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Bueno.. Me llamo Nicolas.. y soy un gran fan de HP. Este fic lo subo por insistencia de alguien �� A ver como va quedando... Ojala les guste


End file.
